


Just Checking, Nothing Personal

by AzarikaTheParasite



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom Wilson, M/M, Masturbation, Sub Maxwell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 07:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13453266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzarikaTheParasite/pseuds/AzarikaTheParasite
Summary: One night, Wilson hears something like.... a groan in other man´s camp, could he be injured or? . . .





	Just Checking, Nothing Personal

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, just a quick warning, english is not my first language and I am really bad at it, also this is my first porn, oh boy here we go!   
> I am always glad for feedback so don´t be afraid to write that comment down!

When you live here as long as Wilson has had, your senses become much sensitive. Your eyes will be more used to dark for example. So it isn´t a surprise that Wilson has required a lot of them, especially his hearing sense got better, he got used to listening very carefully, because every little noise, even a squeak could mean big danger. 

Also, it was good to keep an eye, well, an ear on Maxwell, yes it has been almost a month since the devil himself got the chance to taste his own hell since he got „kicked“ out of his throne. Either of them was sure who was sitting there now, but they were sure that the person doesn´t want either of them to escape. 

Wilson was not happy, who could blame him. However, his kind, a bit too big heart for his body couldn´t bring Wilson to hurt his enemy. So, he just left him as he was, watching him, observing how he is going to do by himself in this mad world. Apparently, not so good, well, it wasn´t as big of a surprise for Wilson, he expected the devil to struggle. Now, not-so-scary Englishman tried to start a fire, Wilson couldn't help but chuckle as he watched him. In the end, he helped the gentleman to start the fire so he wouldn´t die the first night. 

After a while it became some kind of a habit, they started helping each other, to be honest, it was mostly Wilson doing all the work and Maxwell was just talking. But that was fine, blame it on loneliness but Wilson found himself grateful for little conversations they shared. 

Maxwell wasn´t as bad of a human as he was when he was a puppeteer. He still had his pride but that quickly faded away every time he needed something from the scientist. There were nights that they had shared, usually sitting next to the fire and talking. 

Maxwell was a really good storyteller and pretty good listener when It came to the little scientist talking about his passion in life. Maxwell has never apologized for bringing Wilson into this world, but at this time, It seems like I didn´t even matter anymore. 

You can tell that they somehow become... friends? No, friends was a strong word, it was more about neutral understanding each other. Each man found something he could relate to in the other. They could talk freely with each other, because... Who is here to judge? Either way, you are stuck with one another so it is good to know something about them, right? 

There were nights when they talked about their lives before all of this. Wilson had hoped this night would be the same. BOY, was he wrong... 

This night was different, strange even. They had agreed to meet at Wilson´s camp this evening, but it was already dark and the Englishman was nowhere to be found. A little man waited for him long enough to start being impatient. What should he do? Should he go and search for him, should he stay? What if he is injured? 

The fear of Maxwell lying somewhere helpless was eating him alive, he isn´t going to sleep tonight if he isn´t sure that the man is okay. Wilson sighed, he needs to make sure that Maxwell is all right. 

He got up and took his torch to light his way through the forest. He was sure not to make any noise to wake the monsters. Soon, he found himself standing at Maxwell´s camp. A fire was dead and he couldn´t see Maxwell anywhere, he was searching around the camp when he heard the small noise, a groan? Maybe. He decided to listen closely, there was it again! 

Did it sound almost like a... moan? Oh god! Could Maxwell be sick or perhaps injured? Then he heard... his name.  
„Wilson,“ Voice called weakly. It must be him, Wilson found Maxwell´s tent, he carefully uncovered the layer of fabric that was at the entrance and looked inside. He saw the man he was looking for, however, man didn´t seem to be in pain at all...

Instead, he was in.... something else, actually he was so into it, that he didn´t even notice Wilson. The man was on his knees, turned with his back to Wilson, he was naked. One hand was grabbing man´ cock and rubbing the tip and his other was on his ass. His middle finger was rubbing against his entrance, the man had his eyes closed shut and his mouth hand open. 

Wilson couldn´t believe what he was seeing, man. Full of his pride, full of shady comments about scientist was now, on his knees moaning scientist´s name. Wilson´s face turned red, he quickly covered his mouth not wanting to bring attention to him. 

„Oh... F-fuck, Wilson! Ah!“ The taller man moaned as he inserts his middle finger inside himself. 

Goddamnit cursed Wilson to himself, this was too much, he could feel his pants getting tight. How is he supposed not to get hard while having this scene before him? He looked at him, his eyes were pierced at the man before him, he was watching like his pray, their breathing becomes one and Wilson´s free hand find it´s way to his crotch and started massaging his member through the fabric. 

He tried to keep a beat with Maxwell and was surprisingly good at it, oh yes... This was perfect. It felt so wrong, but at the same time was the best feeling he felt in a long, long time. There was another moan from Maxwell, full of lust. It was almost a scream, he must be close, Wilson thought. 

„Oh yeah, cum for me.“ He blurred out. 

Then, everything seems to stop, Maxwell opened his eyes in shock and turned his head only to find Wilson standing behind him. How long has he been watching? His eyes turned dark, his face filled with rage. 

„Higgsbury...“ Maxwell hissed as he glared at the still shocked scientist. Wilson was embarrassed being caught and didn´t know what to do, he didn´t say anything, he turned around and started running away to his camp. 

Maxwell quickly got on this own feet and started chasing him. He caught him by his collar and made him fall to the ground, as the smaller man was on the ground the taller turned him to face him and sit on his legs so he couldn't run. His hands found their way on smaller´s neck and brutally started strangling him. 

„You dirty pig! Do you enjoy watching other huh? Huh? You filthy! Disgusting bastard, I hate you. I hate you!“ He screamed, he was out of rage, his spit was flying everywhere and a vain on his forehead was about to pop. 

Wilson tried to fight against man, tried to get his hands and body off of him but he was hopeless. 

„Why would you even do that?! You stinky, gross basta-“ Maxwell stopped in his tracks as his eyes saw other man crotch.

„You....“ His grip loosened as he was shocked by what he was seeing. Wilson caught a breath and showed Maxwell off of him. He held his neck painfully as he looked at the other man, the other stared at him in disbelief. Then, he blinked a few times and on his face appeared the ah-so-well-known grin.  
He made a move close to the scientist. He chuckled. „Oh my, my... Higgsbury. I did not know that you would enjoy that kind of show... You know... I don´t normally do „private shows“ but since we are the only ones here, I might make an exception, just for you... pal.“ 

The fast change of character scared Wilson, he was about to get up and start running again but then Maxwell took his long skinny fingers and brushed his crotch. Wilson jumped at the sudden touch but couldn´t help but let out a small groan. Maxwell´s fingers started pumping his length through fabric and Wilson´s eyes started rolling to the back of his head from the pleasure. 

„What do you think... pal?“ 

It didn't také long for the small scientist to groan and nod. He heard a small laugh from other male as he started taking off Wilson´s pants down. When they were under his knees he did same with boxers and now could see the not-so-small scientist in a plain sight. 

„Would you look at that!“ Maxwell said, grabbing Wilson´s dick. „The brain isn´t the only thing you have big is it?“ He smirked to himself as he started working scientist. When was Wilson fully erected, his eyes pierced Wilson´s.

„Tell me, Wilson, tell me what do you want, tell me.“ He teased. 

„I... I want to fuck you.“ Wilson huffed. 

„And how would that be? Hm? How would you like to have me...“ 

He asked, feeling like the winner but was quickly shut when Wilson got on his knees and pushed Maxwell´s torso down until his back was touching the ground. He then lifted Maxwell´s butt and placed it on his thighs. Maxwell was surprised by smaller man´s action, but it was rather a nice surprise.

"Little pushy, aren't we?" Teased Maxwell, but stayed in a position he was put into, Wilson gave him a little smile and started licking his fingers, when his fingers were fully wet he took his middle finger and pushed him at Maxwell's entrance. Maxwell's body got shocked by a sudden touch and he let out a broken breath.  
"Little horny, aren't we?" 

Said Wilson and pushed his finger inside Maxwell. He started going in and out, occasionally wiggling finger around his insides. After a while, he added a second finger and started slowly scissoring him. He could feel the walls getting a tight grip of his fingers, he couldn't wait to feel this grip on his member. Maxwell's penis started leaking with precum and his face was all red, he couldn't take his eyes off Wilson.

How he was preparing him, teasing him, it was much, much better than his imagination earlier. He wanted it, he needed it! "I-I-! I'm ready!" He moaned. Wilson gave him one last look before he nodded his head, putting his other hand to his face and spitting in it. 

It wasn't the best, really but it was the only thing they had right now. He started stroking his own dick with the wet hand to make him as lubed as possible. He then pushed the tip of his dick to Maxwell's entrance. Maxwell immediately started moaning and breathing faster, it was obvious that he needed it. 

The hand was placed on Maxwell's back to support him. Then he slowly started pushing inside. When he was fully inside, he glanced at Maxwell's face to see if everything was okay. Maxwell met his eyes and nodded as much as he could in his position. 

Wilson stopped for a moment, just enjoying it, the heat in his face. The man under him, the tightness around his dick, it has been so long and never with a man. He has never thought that his wet dreams would come true, he always thought that even that Englishman seemed to like men, he still had the thing for that one woman, well. This is rather a nice surprise and Wilson will make sure that both of them enjoy this experience. 

He slowly started moving as he could still feel Maxwell´s body being in pain, he will make the pain go away. He thought himself and grabbed man´s dick, stroking him.  
Maxwell started to slowly calm down and the pain turned into a sweet satisfaction, they were looking into each other's eyes, looking for something more they can get from the other. Wilson stared at Maxwell´s big lips, he wanted to taste them so bad. 

He bent down, still pushing inside him as he lay on top of the man. One hand still on Maxwell´s hip and the other still stroking him, he licked his lips and kissed the red lips.  
Maxwell wasted no time to react and started kissing Wilson back, he let out a small whimper as Wilson bit on his bottom lip, demanding to be let inside his mouth. His wishes came true and his tongue started dancing with Maxwell´s. Wilson broke the kiss and grinned at Maxwell, oh you haven´t felt anything you old man, he thought. Wilson speeded up and bit other man´s neck, then carefully started licking the place, putting little kiss all over Maxwell´s neck.

Maxwell´s legs wrapped around scientist's hips pushing him harder and deeper inside him, he was tugging at his fluffy hair and didn´t try to hide his screams and moans anymore. It was amazing, he thought it couldn´t get better and then Wilson hit his sweet spot. 

In that moment Maxwell screamed and pulled on Wilsons hair. Wilson stopped and looked at him, scared that he had hurt him, but Maxwell´s red face said something else.  
“M-more!” He begged. 

He didn´t have to say it twice when other smashed hard into him again and again.  
“Yes! Yes! Ah! F-fuck!” The magician was close, he knew it as his insides started to shake. He tugged on Wilson´s hair one more time, screaming his name as he climaxed. All the muscles in his body tightened witch made an effect on scientist as well as he climaxed inside Maxwell. 

Shock ran through Wilson´s body as he finished, he looked down at Maxwell, his eyes were half closed, his face all red, his hair messy and his lips so beautiful, he got down just to kiss them again. Maxwell kissed back, breathing heavily, he smiled.

“You know, pal, you should come and search for me more often.”


End file.
